


What does invisibility feel like?

by RORYhomie



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel
Genre: Character Study, I couldn't sleep one night and thought - what does invisibility feel like?, also she is always the sister and the girlfried and even the mother but who is susan storm?, at least in the things I've seen, because our eyes works kinda like mirrors, it is basically just susan, she is a scientist but rarely does any science, the rest is only mentioned - Freeform, there are studies that invisible people couldn't see, what drives her?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RORYhomie/pseuds/RORYhomie
Summary: What does a cosmic storm look like? How did it feel to get your powers? What had made you become a hero?Questions people ask the Fantastic Four but not Susan Storm.These would be her answers.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	What does invisibility feel like?

People tended to ask them, years later, just what was it like to be in a cosmic storm.  
Them, the others. For some reason nobody had ever thought to ask her to describe it.  
But had they, this is what she would have said:  
“It was absolutely terrifying and…I don’t think I can, with a clear conscience, say that it had looked like something else, like something you can imagine.”  
For one moment, there was nothing – absolute silence and complete darkness. Then suddenly in the next moment, everything. It was truly like nothing she had seen before; she could have even sworn, she’d seen colours which don’t exist on Earth. Shining, glowing, burning. Yes, burning, since soon, the heat came rushing into the rocket together with all of the light and knocked her down.  
When she had regained her consciousness, she heard screaming. She heard her brother’s gut-wrenching shrieks. She tried to open her eyes, but still couldn’t see. She could just hear. Not only him but also the captain, Reed. He had contacted the base and briefly said, that he was going to steer the ship back. His speech was slurred, and he sounded drunk or as if he was slowly looking his consciousness. Like someone had given him anaesthesia and he was falling asleep. She heard him grunt in agony and inarticulately mumble that he can’t grip the steering wheel.

In the meantime, her brother had stopped screaming.  
Somehow, the silence was way worse.

Months after their recoveries, she had realized how awful it must have been for all of them. Every cell in her brother’s body was burning, even his eyes. Ben could barely breath with how heavy he was and couldn’t even make a sound. And Reed was slowly losing control of his body as it was melting and stretching beyond his control.  
Nobody had ever asked her, what it had felt like.  
And even if they had, she would not have answered.  
When she had been sixteen, she went to get her wisdom teeth removed but the surgeon had accidentally given her local anaesthetics into her lower lip, instead of her lower jaw. She could feel the drill but couldn’t tell anyone. On the car ride home, she kept touching her face but couldn’t feel it. It was as if the flesh was dead.  
At that moment, this is how her entire body had felt. She didn’t know if she was standing, thought she could tell she was upright. She could move her fingers and could almost feel the sinews working, but the skin and muscle felt dead. She had made her way towards Reeds agonized grunts and let some unknown outside force, probably what was at that point left of his melting hands, guide her towards the controls. 

She got them home.

Journalists and fans alike ask them, why had they decided to be heroes. Johnny jokes and says it’s the fame, Ben smiles and replies that he just wants to do the right thing. Reed mentions something about the logicality of people with greater power, helping those without it.  
Nobody asks her.  
On cameras she would have agreed with Ben, but that would be a lie.  
While researching their new powers, she had found out about her ability to create force fields. Which finally answered the question, how had she managed to get out mostly unscathed.  
She cried for hours on end that night.  
Because it meant that had she not looked outside, had she not admired the destructive force which then engulphed them…had she actually tried to protect her brother – she could have.  
In her dreams, she still hears his screams and before they stop, before the silence begins, she always wakes up.  
The answer to the question why she is a hero, thought she doesn’t call herself that, is out of shame.

So, she devotes herself to helping strangers, helping her brother, Ben and Reed in hopes that one day, she will be finally able to sleep.

But tonight, she’d woken up again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't sleep one night and made this up. I'd made myself cry and had to write it and...yeah here it is.
> 
> Scientifically speaking, an invisible person shouldn't be able to see, since our eyes work only thanks to the light going through them and then bouncing off of something - that won't happen to an invisible person.
> 
> Also, what if it didn't hurt, for once, what if the horrifying accident didn't hurt.
> 
> (P.S.: The wisdom teeth thing had actually happened to me. It really sucked.)


End file.
